Oliver Gussman
Origins Oliver Gussman lived in Draynor all of his live, crime was always there, and the police could barely keep up with it. His father had a wide comic book collection, and his dad handed them over to him, he soon became a comic book fanatic. He began to collect more comics, action figures, and movies. 14 year old Olive wondered, with all the people in the world, why wouldn't one become a super hero? Then when he was 16, all the Heroes and Villains started to arrive. He was indeed thrilled by the heroes, but really, it was worse. Criminals from Varrock and Falador moved in to Draynor, as most of the Super Hero activity was there, so crime became practically twice as bad. Lower class villains also began to prowl on to Draynor. Even J.E.D units were having trouble containing crime, as criminals would outnumber them vastly, and a decent amount of them were armed. Oliver's father was a police officer, he always feared that one day men would come up to his door and tell him his father was murdered. One day, he visited his fathers police station, but unfortunately, criminals had damaged electricity plants, and had created a city power outage. It was practically like the Purge, a fully armed gang entered the station, and started their rampage. Oliver found a level 3 bullet proof vest, put it on, and grabbed a pistol with various clips. When he exited the room, he found his dad being held at gunpoint. Unseen, he raised the firearm, firing the bullet straight into the mans heart, killing him. His eyes widened, he had just killed a human being. He ran out of the police station, luckily, when things were getting calmed down. He hid into the woods, crying. When he returned, the situation had been handled, but there were 16 wounded cops, and 6 dead, there would have been a 7th if he hadn't pulled the trigger. Oliver went home, hiding the firearm and ammo, along with the high quality vest. He eventually had a talk with his father, and the news interviwed him, and was seen as a city hero. After months of getting over the event, he decided to use the armor and pistol for good, he went on to get police batons from the station(secretly), goggles with prescription, a scuba suit, and a combination of hocker guards and ski guards for shins, elbows, shoulders, and knees. Description and Personality History Chapter 4: 'Oliver was seen taking down two thugs trying to rob a car. He suffered bruising and a long cut(not too deep) on his arm. Most of his shots missed, and when he was done he was very exhausted. Oliver was seen trying to rescue a cat from a , and fell 15 feet, he tucked his head in and the batons and vest stopped most of the trauma but was still hurt, his body accidentlyly tripped a man being chased, and the man was getting beat up when he stood up. He attacked the 3 thugs, with the help of Skull, he suffered minor bleeding and bruising from the fight. Days later, he tried to take on a 6 man squad, but wasn't able to fight them off and wasn't able to flee. He managed to land some good shots on them, but Chuck had to help him, he was shot at but the bullets were stopped by the vest. '''Chapter 5: '''Oliver continued to help Draynor, his skills getting slightly better. Later, he met Rick the Park Ranger, and fought off a gang, succesfully defeating them, however, the two suffered injuries, Oliver got stabbed, punched with brass knuckles, and thrown around, as well as shot twice in the bullet proof vest with a revolver. Abilities Unlike many heroes, he does not rely on abilities, rather equipment and himself. He can be clever in fighting situations though, he proved this when Rick and him also got shot from a car, and used a large man as a meat shield. Equipment 'Outfit *'Level III vest: '''The armor protects his torso from 7.62X51mm M80 Ball rounds, as well as lower class bullets, it grants some knife resistance. It was able to take on two 9mm rounds, a couple of feet away from point blank without penetration, it did however weaken the armor a little bit. *'Scuba Diving Suit: It grants water resistance and has some blunt trauma absorbant abilities. *'Ski Mask: '''It is colored blue and covers most of his face, except his nose holes, mouth, and eyes. *'Goggles: 'The goggles have prescription and are lightweight and comftarble to wear and grant max visibility. *'Hockey and Ski Guards: 'They cover his shoulders, elbows, shins, and knees. They grant some protection against blunt trauma and some protection against knife slashes. *'Utility Belt: 'Made out of a normal leather belt and modifyed with pouches, he carries ammo and other small compact supplies. 'Weapons *'Dual Police Batons: '''Sheathed on his back. *'Fire Arm: 'A '''Sig Sauer p226 ', obtained from the police station, has various clips, he has a holster on his leg for it. He usually does not carry it. *'''Firearm: 357 revolver Model 686: '''Obtained from a gang fight, Rick reccomended him to keep it. Weakness He has no real kryptonine, but his weaknesses are pretty obvious and he is flawed. He is not superhuman. He has no skill in fighting or shooting.